Animal
by ikuto-sama
Summary: Mikuo's hips twitched violently and his body ached, not in pain, but in something else. Not here, he thought. Damn… His body and mind yearned for something that he couldn't get, although what he wanted lay right in front of him. Len Kagamine. Best friend.


Len x Mikuo: Animal

Mikuo's hips twitched violently and his body ached, not in pain, but in something else. _Not here, _he thought. _Damn…_

He didn't want to believe it, but he was in heat—or whatever the closest human emotion was. Lust, perhaps? At least that. His body and mind yearned for something that he couldn't get, although what he wanted lay right in front of him. His heart beat faster and faster, the pounding roaring in his ears. Should he make his move or not? The bottle was in his hands now. _"Drink this, and it'll make you a total animal. She'll have the time of her life," _the dealer had said. Except, he didn't want to use it on a girl…

The picture of the blonde, spiky-haired boy was burned into Mikuo's mind. His aqua-blue eyes were infinitely deep pools that sparkled with curiosity and youth but still looked as if they could read your mind. His soft-featured, pale skin was like that of a porcelain doll's, with no sign that any blemish had ever burdened it in his life. His hair, a bright lemony blonde and spiked in a way that didn't seem human, yet it was soft, not crunchy with gel. He was small for his age, delicate and slightly feminine-looking, but not in a bad way. His name was Len Kagamine—Mikuo's best friend.

_He's younger than me, _Mikuo thought. _If I do this to him, it would take away everything from him. Just to fulfill my selfish desires. But if I don't, I'll end up losing control..._

Shaking, Mikuo raised the bottle of clear liquid to his lips. _What if it's just water? What if it's a drug? Or even worse, poison? _he thought. _No, I shouldn't worry about such things. This will solve everything._

Mikuo gulped the liquid down, without taking any precautions, which sent him into a coughing fit. The room began to swirl around. He could barely see. His head and lower back hurt. _Shit, it was a drug! _he thought frantically. But it was too late to go back now. Len was stirring. _No, _Mikuo thought_. _He fell, and everything went black.

"Hatsune-san? Hatsune-san!"

Mikuo groaned as he slowly came back to his senses. At first he could only see a blend of darkness and yellow, but as his vision focused he could make out the shape of Len.

"Hatsune-san—whoa!" Len gasped. He grabbed something on top of Mikuo's head. "C—cat ears?"

"Ow!" Mikuo exclaimed, wincing. "Not so hard—wait. _Cat ears_?" He felt on top of his head. Where there was usually hair was two cat ears protruding out of his head. He quickly felt down to his lower back, and could trace the extra appendage that was obviously a tail.

_The potion, _he thought, his mouth opening in silent realization.

Len's hand brushed Mikuo's cheek by accident. Mikuo started to feel warm—what he had been feeling earlier, except thousands of times stronger. He was truly in heat. Like an animal. Where Len had touched felt hotter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Len apologized. "But how did you get those ears?"

A regular human wouldn't have been so overwhelmed by an accidental touch. Mikuo couldn't hold in his feelings any longer. It wasn't the potion, it was pure human emotion. He shoved his mouth against Len's. Len's eyes opened wide in shock, his first reaction to push Mikuo away, but that only made Mikuo grip onto his neck tighter. Len broke away, gasping for air.

"Hatsune-san, why—"

Mikuo's right hand trapped Len's face, keeping it where he wanted it, while the other clamped around the small of Len's back and slowly sunk lower and lower into Len's pants. Mikuo's lip movements became more vigorous; Len's lips had no choice but to follow the rhythm.

"Hatsune-san," Len gasped as Mikuo nipped his ear. Len could feel his breath on his skin. So close. He wanted to cry out for Mikuo to stop, that he felt violated, that he was going to run, but something deep down was preventing him from that.

"Hatsune-san…Rin-chan will…" Len struggled to say the words. Mikuo suddenly pulled away.

"'Rin-chan?'" he snarled. "You're always talking about _her. _Worrying about _her. _Doting on _her. _Smiling at _her._ Caring only about _her._ It makes me sick. Rin doesn't give a shit about your ass. But _I do_. Tonight, I'll make sure she's out of the picture for _good._"

He forced Len's small frame onto the ground. Len could do nothing about it—Mikuo had five years' more worth of height and strength on him.

"Thanks for making my job easier," Mikuo laughed darkly, tearing off Len's boxers and grabbing his throbbing cock. Len moaned—he responded, as was natural for any human.

Mikuo started stroking and squeezing, hips twitching to meet his slowly building-up thrusts. Pleasure pulsed throughout him. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He wasn't worried about the unwanted appendages. Len could play with them if he liked, if it made the time any more enjoyable.

"Mmmm…Mikuo!" Len cried out, quivering. "I—I—" Len didn't want to admit that he enjoyed it, that it was like nothing he had ever felt before, that he loved but was afraid of his best friend.

Mikuo purred in pleasure. Len had finally said his name.

"Nnngh…please…I'm younger than you…" Len groaned, his hips arching up off of the floor.

"It's only five years. Don't be such a baby. You want more? Or are you already ready to cave? I'm not satisfied," Mikuo smirked.

Len's hands balled into fists, one accidentally grabbing hold of Mikuo's soft tail.

"Have fun with that," Mikuo said. "I don't mind."

He traced along the younger boy's erection, smearing the cum that had formed where he could. The lubrication would make his thrusts easier.

"See how I feel, Len-chan," Mikuo cooed. "To have such desire…to want more…what can you get from one single person? Ever since the first time I met you, I have yearned for you. Yet my feelings were unanswered. I was tired of waiting, and you were simply too tempting at the wrong time. I took a potion…animals go into heat sometimes, you know? But I didn't need it. I had already been in heat for eight years. I know this isn't how you planned your first time. But my first time was not the way I planned it either…" His heart panged in regret.

"I need you, Len, more than anything. I want more from you. I know right now, you want more too. It might hurt a little at first, but just breathe. Relax. Let yourself go…"

"M—Mikuo…" Len was rubbing the base of Mikuo's tail as comfort. Mikuo roared with pleasure, and started sucking and taking in the smell of Len's pale skin. A tail was one of the utmost sources of pleasure—what were people missing? Len gasped as Mikuo began to thrust harder, his face pink with pain and embarrassment.

"Mikuo, it hurts!" Len cried, eyes filled with white sparks. "It hurts, Mikuo, it hurts!" As the movements became more natural and rhythmic, he stopped crying out.

"Calm down," Mikuo purred. Len's heart was ready to explode, his breaths short and rapid. Mikuo pecked him on the lips.

"Hah..hah…"

"Come for me, Len?" Mikuo asked. "I promise you, it's almost over."

"More…Mikuo, I want more…"Len moaned. Mikuo purred with pleasure as white liquid exploded all over his hands; he had finally found the young boy's point of release.

Len slowly sank into the carpet, trying to catch his breath. "I truly…hate you, Mikuo…" he breathed. "You…you beast…you animal…"

"I love you, too," Mikuo cooed. The fire pit inside of him had finally settled—he was satisfied, but only for now. He could feel his cat ears and tail receding. The potion had worn off.

"I think…it's right…us fitting together…" Len didn't know what he was saying anymore. His mind was overwhelmed, still taking in all of the information it had just received.

Mikuo kissed Len, softly this time. He settled next to him, taking in the sweet smell of Len's soft blonde tendrils. He would need to teach Len how to control himself—Len was still young, but when it came to love, five years meant nothing to Mikuo. Now that he had had a taste, he couldn't go back. Nothing would be the same. Only Len could quench his thirsty desire.

"Len," Mikuo sighed in happiness. "How about we take a bath?"

Len was starting to doze off. Mikuo chuckled, and lifted the boy's limp body off of the ground.

"No matter what happens, I am the one taking care of you now," Mikuo declared. "But you'll have the job of satisfying me. Consider it paying me back. It's too late for you now, anyways. We are now two puzzle pieces that can only fit with each other and no one else…"

"Mmm," Len replied, half-asleep.

Inadvertently, Mikuo had chosen Len as his mate. Len had no choice but to please him till he couldn't take it anymore. It was too late to go back.

After all, Mikuo _was_ an animal.

~LEN X MIKUO – ANIMAL – END~

© 2010 Ikuto-sama


End file.
